H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 09: The Sorcerer's Apprentice
The Sorceror's Apprentice is the 9th episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on November 5th, 2009. Plot Disregarding Lewis' advice not to experiment with the gravity defying water they created from the Moon Pool, Cleo contrives an opportunity to keep him occupied for a day so she can experiment how the tentacle reacted with their powers. When Rikki accidentally gets the magic water in Cleo's aquarium, Cleo's favorite fish, Hector, becomes suspended in a floating bubble of water! Cleo's aghast when all their hasty efforts to retrieve Hector result in him going down the drain. The girls are joined by Bella and use their powers to retrieve Hector from the canal outside Cleo's home before he's lost forever – but Will appears to have seen too much. Lewis returns after an eventful day of golf with Don, where to keep things amicable he's successfully devised his own loss! He's now regretting suggesting Cleo hold back from her experiment but Cleo's now wishing she had. Trivia *Burgess Abernethy as Zane Bennett is listed in the credits, but he doesn't appear in this episode. Allusions *There are similarities to Finding Nemo: The image of a fish in a container of water and the idea that drains go directly into the ocean. Notes *Rikki turns into a mermaid in 2-4 seconds *The events in this episode seem to take place before Episode 8. Lewis wants to get rid of the tentacle before the full moon (which happened in Episode 8) and the reference to Rikki being kidnapped without mentioning that Bella was also kidnapped. Quotes :(At the end of the episode when Cleo confess to Lewis what had happened that day.) :Lewis: So what did you find out? :Cleo: That Rikki can't use her powers on the water in an in closed space. :Rikki: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You don't have to single me out. (She smiles} :Lewis: Hey at least it's something :Cleo: Look I promise that I will put all the remaining water back :Lewis: And I will forget about all of this as long as you promise me one thing :Cleo: What? :Lewis: That you will get me out of playing golf with your dad ever again! ---- :Cleo: What was that about, Will is right downstairs, and he's wondering...(sees Hector floating in midair in a bubble, gasps, and drops the plastic bowl. Speaks in little girl voice) Hector?! ---- :Will: Why are you wearing a raincoat?? :Cleo: It might rain..... :Will: Inside.....???? :Cleo: That is a bit unlikely. ---- :Rikki: You could've tried to catch me! (propping herself up, on the floor, now a mermaid) :Cleo: Wait, shhh he's moving. :Rikki: (sarcastically) That's fine, I'm fine... (dry steams herself off, giving Cleo a look). Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee Gallery File:kinopoisk.ru-H2O_3A-Just-Add-Water-1553961.jpg File:006powers.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-9009219-250-142.jpg File:S03E09.jpg File:Bscap0882.jpg File:Bscap045.jpg File:Rikki-omg-h2o-just-add-water-10124506-608-400.jpg File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.jpg File:Lewis Playing Golf.png File:Lewis And Don Golfing.png File:Bscap0506.jpg File:CleoHydro.gif File:Gelidkinesis2.gif File:RikkiHydroThermo.gif Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes